


Feelings and Felines.

by LucifersHitman



Series: Knot your typical mates [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Catboy!Cas, Catboys & Catgirls, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Home Alone, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Only underage for americans!, Oral Sex, Owner Dean, Scratching, deans pov, dumbasses in love, mentions of mating, self lubricating, teen!destiel, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Well basically Castiel is the Winnchester family pet catboy. Him and Dean fool around. </p><p>Summery: Left alone with each other Dean accidentally says something he shouldn't. Luckily for him Castiel's been thinking the same ... He's also thinking Dean's old enough him to find out what mates do. </p><p>(Dean's 16 and Cas is 17, this is legit only underage for you Americans out there. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings and Felines.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepstiel/gifts).



> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Dean had been in ... In feelings for Cas for - shit. 

As long as he could remember really.

The Winchesters had adopted Castiel at the same time as Dean, probably in hopes he wouldn't get lonely or some shit, and the pair had become friends almost instantly.

It was kinda weird they were to be honest. They were really different when it came do it, for instance. Castiel was lean and thin, all sharp angles and hidden muscle where as Dean was taller, bulkier. Castiel had black hair to his dirty blonde and blue eyes to his green. Cas was 17, a whole year older then him. 

Cas preferred wonder woman where as Dean liked Batman, liked vanilla more the chocolate and enjoyed reading and writing instead of mucking about with cars and lobbing balls at Sammy. 

On top of all that, Cas was a catboy. 

They'd come about when Mum was a teenager, hybrid humans with feline like qualities - Cas had coal black ears, pointed above his messy raven hair and a blue-black tail that whipped behind him when he was angry or teasing. He even had these cute little fangs that he bared at Dean when Dean tried to steal a bite of his burgers! They weren't even slightly threatening but they were super cool. 

Basically though, Dean was head over heels for the kit, they were always found together side by side. The school had eventually given up in trying to stop Cas coming into Dean's classes, one look from sharp baby blues and people just sort of melted (not that he did ... shut up.) and left him to it. 

He was nervous though. Oh don't get him wrong Dean totally liked girls still, they were soft and curvy and smelled good but he wouldn't deny eyeing up the occasional guy to. He could appreciate that, he was an ass guy anyway and everyone has one of those. 

Cas's was amazing, tight and round. Cas liked dress pants see? Dean dropped his pecan pie once when Cas bent over infront of him to pick up a book, tail swaying high just like a beacon and Dean had dropped his mouth open studying the firm mounds. 

So yeah he may be completely in love with Cas for his personality but it helped that the kit was fucking hot. 

He wasn't sure how he was gonna survive tonight, to be honest.

 

Mum and Dad had headed out about 10 minutes ago with Sammy to his parents evening and school play and honestly? Dean was already bumping his leg up and down, licking his lips and fiddling with his shirt.

Well can you blame him? Really? 'Cause Cas was lounging on the sofa in  _Dean's shirt_ his soft AC/DC one that was like 2 sizes to big and hung off the kits shoulders stopping at strong looking thighs. 

He swallowed hard, grinning to himself when Cas grumbled about the heat, dropping his head back on the sofa cushion, ears flattening into sweat damp hair. 

"God I love you."

He smiled a little to himself at the thought, about to head to the kitchen for some beer (okay technically he wasn't allowed it but Cas wouldn't rat him out) only to be stopped by a loud thump behind him, startling in spinning about to find Cas right by his face having moved to his end of the sofa, staring up at him with impossibly wide eyes, tail flicking about iratically behind him. 

"Did you mean that?"

"I- what? Dude I didn't say anythi ..." 

 _Oh fucking shit fuck on a duck._  

Goddamn it one day he was going to conquer this whole filter thing, that is if he didn't fracking die of embarrassment.

"Oh. Oh-that."

"Did you mean it, Dean?"

He swallowed hard, finding the wall ever so interesting all of a sudden I mean really who knew the family had so many pictures? Not him, nope he didn't know anythin-

_"Dean."_

Fuck. 

"Yeah I uh- Hah, yeah shit. I didn't mean for that to slip out okay? I get if your uncomfortable I'm sorry I'll just-"  _run like a bitch_ "- Go now."

"Don't you dare, Dean Winchester!"

He flushed a little glancing at Cas under his lashes, the dude only ever used his full name when he'd done something or said something stupid. 

Fuck his mouth why couldn't he keep it shut for like, ever. 

"Cas-"

"No listen here, I know you, you're going to attempt to play it off and lie to me and I will not stand for it over something such as this because I have been waiting  _years_ for you to feel this way so if you truly meant it you are going to tell me!"

He blinked, hard, meeting feiry blue eyes feeling his mouth pulling into a hint of a smile even as his cheeks heated.

"Yeah. I uh, I meant it. Years?"

"Years, you absolute idiot."

He snorted a little, rolling his eyes even as his stomach flipped and his heart pounded in his chest, grinning like a complete girl. 

"Way to play nice there, Cas, bully a guy after his big love confession!"

They smiled wide at eachother and Dean took a shakey breath, shuffling forward to perch on the edge of the couch, leaning close right into Cas's personal space, glancing down at chapped pink lips his mind racing. 

He forced his body to move in a jerk, pushing forward to press his mouth to Cas's in a way he'd imagined one to many times. 

It was awkward and the angle fucking sucked, their noses bumped and teeth clanged but holy shit it was amazing. 

He laughed a bit when Cas grabbed at his top, dragging him down atop the kit in a flurry of limbs, steadying himself with one hand on the back of the sofa, the other planted firmly by Cas's head. Smirking down at the blushing cat. 

"Eager, Cas?"

"Dean Winchester if you don't go back to kissing me right now I'll b-" And really who was he to deny him? 

He took it slower this time, tilting his head and moving their mouths together in soft, open mouth presses. Licking and sucking lightly at Cas's bottom lip smiling to himself when the kit mewled softly, tangling long fingers in Dean's spiked hair. 

He swore he was going to take his sweet time, he did, learn each curve and dip of Cas's mouth. Learn how those fangs felt against his lips and tongue, the way he could make Cas moan and melt against him. 

Apparently the kit had other ideas though, a thick black tail slapped against his ass, jerking him forward with a squeek of surprise and he glared down as Cas chortled to himself, smiling up innocently at him. 

"Dean I - If it's not to forward could we?"

"Oh. Oh like ... Y'mean?"

"I would very much like you to fuck me yes."

He groaned low at that, digging his nails into the cushions under them as his cock got hard so fast it was like whiplash, breathing out harshly against Cas's lips before pressing his forehead to the kits, grinning cheekily. 

"Want me to make you scream, kitten?"

He watched in awe as Cas's pupils blew wide, black leaking into the blue, black cat ears twitching above the teens head. Oh.  _Oh._ Cas liked to dirty talk. 

"You like that kitten, like the idea of me fucking you nice and hard huh? Make you purr for me?"

He swallowed thickly when Cas nodded, whimpering low in his throat, hands sliding from Dean's hair, trailing down to dance over the edges of his boxer. 

He silently thanked God it was too hot for jeans and they'd decided to lounge about in shirts and underwear.

Smirking again he shifted, pressing himself down on Cas, reveling in the feeling of all that hard muscle writhing under him, grinding their hips together slowly. Rocking down as Cas let out a guttural groan. 

"So hard for me already, Cas. So eager for it. Want me to open ya up on my fingers? Or maybe my tongue. Bet you'd taste amazing."

And shit he couldn't stop talking now it'd started, wiggling his way down the kits body, pushing up the t-shirt and pressing soft kisses over Cas's abdomen, flicking his tongue against the kits navel with a small smile, dragging his teeth over smooth skin before tracing the trail of hair with his tongue. 

"Speak to me, kitten. Wad'ya  want?"

"I-"

"That's  it Cas, let me hear ya."

He murmured low words of encouragement into Cas's hip, hooking his fingers into Cas's boxers and dragging them down toned legs slowly, tossing them aside as Cas parted his thighs letting Dean settle between them, ankles locked loosely about Dean's back.

"I want you to ... I wish for you to open me on your fingers and fuck me, please."

He smiled a little to him at how polite Cas was even in bed. Licking his lips a little and finally letting his eyes trail down taking in all that tanned skin, swallowing hard as he traveled over the sharp hipbones to the flushed throbbing cock laying at Cas's stomach, whining lightly in his throat.

Fuck he wanted a taste so bad. 

He opened his mouth flicking his tongue out and flattening it against the shaft taking one long lick and reveling in how Cas full on arched up, throwing his head back with a surprised cry, hands scrambling for Dean shoulders. 

He hummed swallowing as much of Cas as he could, shivering at the hard heavy feeling on his tongue. 

Cas tasted strange, salty and bitter and Dean fucking  _loved it._

He gripped for strong thighs, wrenching the cats legs further apart swallowing about Cas's cock, sloppy and wet, bobbing his head a little and he slid his hand up, trailing his fingers over those fantastic ass cheeks and dipping into the cleft.

His knees kind of went weak and he pulled of Cas with a gasp, staring up at the kit in surprise.

" _God._ You're wet for me already?"

"My k- My kind can do that 'm sorry."

He felt this odd sort of pride at reducing Cas to a slurred mess, blowing out a cold stream of air just to watch hips buck up, grinning hungrily.

"Don't apologize Cas, 's hot your so desperate for me. Gonna finger you nice and deep now, 'kay? Get you all open on my cock."

Cas was nodding, muscles bunching as Dean probed at his hole, tracing it and pushing lightly until it fluttered open about his finger, returning his mouth to Cas's cock with a low moan. 

Cas opened so beautifully under him, legs splaying wide as He alternated between rocking onto Dean's hand and up into his mouth, babbling desperately about he'd waited  _years_ and just slurring Dean's name. 

Cas was so wet, coating his fingers and palm in slick as Dean pushed another finger into him, stroking over Cas's walls and opening him up wide, crooking and twisting as he searched for Cas's prostate. 

He knew he'd found it when Leg's locked painfully around him and Cas's whole body seized up, tail straining arrow straight. Cock jerking on his stomach as he came all over himself. 

Dean frantically grabbed at his own clothed cock, whimpering as Cas cried out his name, fangs flashing. Biting down hard into Cas's thigh to stop his own orgasm. He trembled a little as Cas fell plaint and loose. Pushing a third finger in and stretching him wide, rubbing lightly at Cas's prostate. Breathing deep and hard. 

"Gonna fuck you now, 's that okay?"

"Burn Dr. Sexy if - if you're not in me soon, Dean."

He smiled at that, pulling back, meeting blue eyes and bringing his hand up, curiosity winging out as he lapped at the sticky slick coating his palm. Groaning low at the sweet taste pushing down his boxers with his free hand and palming at his cock, coating himself in Cas's slick and grinning lecherously down at his kit. 

"Next time I'm gonna eat you out 'til you can't come anymore."

He pushed in then, guiding his cock to Cas's quivering hole. 

Cas was hot, so fucking hot and so tight. Clenching down around him causing Dean to freeze, sucking in air through his teeth. 

"Relax for me, kitten. You feel so fucking good. Look so pretty covered in your own cum."

He bent over, sucking bruising little encouragements into Cas's chest and shoulder, working his way up until he could thrust his tongue into Cas's mouth, pulling his hips back and fucking deep. 

Cas just wrapped around him. Clutching at his shoulders, nails biting into his skin as he pressed his heels into Dean's back, forcing him deeper.

He let go then, slamming home into the kit as Cas clawed him up, pressing bruising kisses to his mouth, fangs catching at Dean's lip each time they pulled back gasping for air. 

His balls were slapping against Cas's ass, the wet sound of skin on skin making him shiver in delight, soaking up the desperate keening mewls Cas let out, grunting against Cas's mouth as he forced himself deeper, screwing his hips and grinding into Cas's prostate his cock pulsing as he kept fucking into him. 

He fumbled about, reaching a hand between them to gather some of Cas's cum, wrapping his wet hand around Cas's cock and tugging, jerking and twisting reveling in the fact that the kit was hard again. 

He moaned when Cas's tail slapped hard against his ass again, jerking at the stinging pain-pleasure, moaning against Cas's lips. 

"'m gonna cum."

"Fill me up, Dean. Cum deep inside me, mark me up so that  _everyone_ knows who I belong to, please, I- I'm so c-close,  _Dean!"_

He buried himself to the hilt as stars scattered infront of his eyes, crying out against Cas's mouth as Cas screamed, clamping down around his cock and milking his orgasm until they were both shaking, collapsing back onto the sofa in breathless delight. 

He groaned low, dragging himself around, shifting himself so that Cas was lying atop him, soaking in the sated feeling, eyes slipping lazily low. 

He snorted then, grinning to himself when Cas began vibrating above him, purring low in his chest. Rough tongue dragging over Dean's neck, smirking up at the kit happily. 

"Love you to, Cas."

Even if they did have to clean up later.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS! <3


End file.
